


QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-EPILOUGE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Elena Rodriguez Pregnant, Explicit Sex, F/M, Love, Love Is Found - Freeform, Re-United Lovers (MackElena), The Baby is Mack's, Unrequited Love, YoYo Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Elena visits Mack, and breaks the news of her pregnancy.EXPLICIT SEX (MACK  + ELENA)





	QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-EPILOUGE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [15DivisionStation19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionStation19/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [whisperingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingwind/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [CW_lover_333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_lover_333/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Kye3P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye3P/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts).



QUIT BREAKING MY HEART-EPILOUGE

(Previously, from Agents of SHIELD-QUIT BREAKING MY HEART: 

She (YoYo) located Mack in his office, which doubles as his personal quarters. Tapping lightly  
on the glass, to get his attention, she says, "A word, Director?."

He nods his assent, and she enters, closing the door)...

Once inside the room, Agent Rodriguez is relieved to see that the Director seems relaxed, and he looks  
comfortable, half-reclining on his extra large bunk.

"Are you okay? You look much better-not so stressed-I'm happy to see that. You were pushing yourself  
MUCH TOO HARD, Boss," she tells him, the concern evident in her tone.

Mack smiles, not unkindly. “You can drop the ‘Boss’…not cute anymore.”

YoYo retorts, “ I’m ALWAYS cute.” Her cheeks dimple as she returns his smile. 

“Anyways...I’m better, thanks,” he replies. “I got more than a few hours sleep for the first time in a  
long time, and I’m actually on a quick break now-how are you?” 

YoYo notes that he sounds more like himself than he has in a long, long, time. "Good. I'm good...there's  
something I I have to tell you. It is very important."

A look of alarm darkens Mack's handsome, bearded features; Is this it?, he wonders? Is this when she puts voice to  
the rumors, to verify what he himself strongly suspects: that she and Keller are about to become 'official', as the latter  
had alluded to, that day in his office? STAY FROSTY, he tells himself; you knew this was coming, so face it head-on...  


Elena sees that questioning look, and she's about to respond to it, then stops suddenly-her heart skips a beat as she  
suddenly recognizes the song, playing at low volume on the Director’s stereo, as one they'd often made love to: Otis  
Redding’s ‘I’ve been loving you too long (to stop now)’:

Don't make me stop now  
No baby  
I'm down on my knees Please, don't make me stop now  
I love you, I love you,  
I love you with all of my heart  
And I can't stop now  
Don't make me stop now  
Please, please don't make me stop now  
Good god almighty I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I love you in so many different ways...  
I love you in so many different ways....

She just as quickly yoyos back to the present, and having forgotten what she was about to say, asks again,  
“So you okay?” This she manages without too much 'treble' in her voice.

Mack says, concerned, "I should ask YOU that; seems like you went away for a few seconds there."

"I...that song took me back; I'm good...anyway, here is the news I mentioned earlier: Estoy embarazada con  
tu bebe'-I'm having your baby, Mack-we'e pregnant."

The big man’s worried, harried expression is quickly transformed into a huge, delighted grin. (WE'RE  
PREGNANT...she said WE'RE PREGNANT...)

“It’s verified?,” he asks. 

“Two home pregnancy tests, and I just came from the Medic…BUT-you’d better not be asking about PATERNITY,  
cos I will kick your balls-that's how you say it: kick your balls?" 

“Calmate, no te arranques," he soothes. "No need for 'bol keeking", he mocks, in a close approximation of her  
accent and husky voice.

Elena lets it go; she wants to clarify some other issues, and state her case as far as the impending birth of their child.

"Lemme me say...I love you, Mack. I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU. No me importa lo que paso; lo pasado, pasado. YOU, ME,  
this BABY...we are what matters-you agree with me.?"

"Right on," Mack agrees at once. "Just one thing-Keller's aware?"

"Yes-I told him first, before coming here. I ended it; there's no way I can stay with him and be pregnant by you. I don't  
love him. This is not a fucking telenovela." She adds, "He's good with it. He knows the only possible Father had to be you. We  
were only together a short time, and my feelings for him are-FONDNESS, not LOVE. Not like what WE HAVE. Not close...not  
even close", she finishes.

Mack doesn't ask the question he so desperately wants to give voice to : if not for the Baby, would you still be with him?  
It's enough that she's HERE, with HIM. And, as she said: Lo pasado, pasado...

"NO", in response to his unasked query. And right on que, the previous song segues into Macy Gray's 'I Try':  
I…Try to SAY GOODBYE and I CHOKE…  
I try to walk away, and I STUMBLE  
Though I try to HIDE IT, IT'S CLEAR  
My world CRUMBLES when you ARE NOT NEAR

Mack sits up, thick, muscular arms raised in welcome, and YoYo goes to him, straddles him. They gaze lovingly  
at one another, before their lips join in a deep, heart-felt kiss. "I'll never let you push me away from you again; NOT  
EVER...this time almost killed me, so NOT EVER AGAIN", she whispers huskily, before capturing his lips with hers  
again. 

"Nunca", he agrees.

As they undress one another, each in turn, the lyrics to the song on the stereo have never on the stereo been truer,  
in their case:

[I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front, just a front...  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool, but I'm iendin'  
I try to say goodbye and I choke...]

Once naked, they re-acquaint themselves with the heavenly scents, the firm, rounded curves, the full womanly  
contours of one, and the sculpted musculature, the manly essence, the brute power of the other...  
they are too anxious for foreplay, and in reality, they are both so hungry for each other, that the point is moot, the  
state of their arousal too intense...the moment Elena settles herself onto him, in what's commonly known as the 'cowgirl'  
position, her hips grind and loop in tight, rapid circles, forcing Mack to growl, "Fuck, Baby; slow it down...GOD-DAMN,  
you feel so good, SO FUCKING GOOD, wrapped around me...JESUS!"

As she rides him, they quickly find THAT RHYTHM, that oh so familiar syncing of their bodies, born of years of  
satisfactory coupling. "Me estas EMPALANDO, Mi Rey!", Elena cries. Indeed, she feels-IMPALED- on the rampant ebony  
staff of this KING of a Man...HER KING...

"Me encanta tu cuerpo, eres una DIOSA," is her King's fevered response, his breathing is labored, his deep voice quavering  
with lust. He is nothing if NOT enchanted by her delightful luscious body-the body o a GODDESS...

>The music plays on, a fitting backdrop to their bone-deep passion they feel:

She squeezed him tighter, from within  
, moaning into his ear, "MACK; I've missed your BIG COCK SO MUCH, Querido...tu pinga tan BONITA; you can fuck me  
as many times as you want tonight... tonight and ALWAYS...I'm yours..." Her accent is deeper, more pronounced...

That was all the permission Mack needed...gripping her thigh, he begins to thrust even more steadily, MORE powerfully,  
so that her head rocks back on her shoulders, her full, un-bound breasts bouncing and po-going about crazily...Both are near the  
precipice...they move together as ONE: he withdraws, she meeting him on the 'in-stroke'...on and on...teetering on the verge, Mack  
was able to manage three final hard, deep thrusts before he can no longer hold back, and releases himself to the powerful orgasm he's  
been fighting off for nearly 40 minutes..."Oh fuck!", he bellows, and stream after hot stream of himself spurts into the whining,  
gyrating Latina.

She clung to him, like a ship-wrecked sailor to a floating timber, urging him on, screeching her pleasure. As their excitement  
ebbs, YoYo nuzzles her face close to the hollow of Mack's neck, her lips kissing absently at his ear; her hand caressing his sweaty,  
shaven dome. Her legs are still tight around him, and he doesn't withdraw from inside her, she just felt too good. "Stay there, inside  
me, My Love...just a little while longer-let's just stay like this," YoYo murmurs. Mack, holding her tightly to his chest, wearily nods  
his agreement. HE WILL...quit breaking her heart...

**Author's Note:**

> I am, and always WILL BE: TEAM YOYOMACK, or TEAM MACKELENA, or any combination  
> of the former. As long as it includes Elena Rodriguez and Alphonso Mackenzie
> 
> SPANISH TRANSLATION:
> 
> Calmate: Calm yourself
> 
> No te arranques: Don't get get wound up  
> Estoy embarazada con tu bebe' : I'm having your Baby
> 
> No me importa lo que paso, lo pasado, pasado: I don't care  
> about the past, let the past stay in the past
> 
> Telenovela: Spanish language soap opera
> 
> Me estas EMPALANDO, Mi Rey: You're impaling me, me King
> 
> Me encanta tu cuerpo, eres una DIOSA: I'm enchanted by your body-you are a Goddess
> 
> Querido: My darling, My Love
> 
> tu pinga tan BONITA: Your beautiful cock/male member
> 
>  
> 
> SONGS MENTIONED
> 
> These Arms of Mine (Otis Redding, 1962)  
> Our Love (Michael McDonald, 1987)  
> Between The Sheets ( Ernie Isley, Marvin Isley, Chris Jasper, Rudolph Isley,  
> O'Kelly Isley and Ronald Isley 1983)


End file.
